User talk:CaptainNate
Welcome KAC- 03:23, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Huh? What's got you down, you weren't like this at Gruntipedia. I actually kind of admire your spunk. It's a trend I don't have. :D You should be thankful to be you. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 00:18, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Hey It's Meat and Taters. Nice to see you're here but you don't respond to my messages. What's up? Anyway, get back to me when you can and I hope you're enjoying the site! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 21:31, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ? What do you mean "imnot up anymore"? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 00:06, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Articles? I wrote like two articles on this site. The Epic of Barbartus‏‎ and Jaren_Empetee. The Epic of Barbartus‏‎ is currently a candidate for Covenant Character of the Year! It's tied for first place. I'm nervous about it. Have you written articles here? Can I read them? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 00:13, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Christmas Story Hey, Meat and Taters here. I finished my Christmas story: Tidar 'Berthamee and Deedop. Tell me what you think on it's talk page. '''MERRY CHRISTMAS!' ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 20:13, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Sup! Hey, lol your signatures are hilarious. Nate the Hater! Anyway, I'm glad to have found out that comedy is welcome here on Halo Fanon. I brought The Prophet of Haters here. Now it will get the attention it never had on Gruntipedia. Oh and nice job with Tabartus. Check out my comment sometime. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Tarbartus was brave Oh...that's interesting. Very origional, haven't seen that before. Nice. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 03:02, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ? Why? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 03:52, 31 December 2008 (UTC) New IRC Lots of Peeps On! Come here: http://irc.wikia.com. Type in your username and fill #halo-fanon for the second box. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 07:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) New Article I'm on the IRC if you want to talk about that new article now... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:04, 6 January 2009 (UTC) THE NEW ARTICLE! I'm going to start out new article now. It's about 8:21 PM over here and I'm on IRC right now. We'll call it: Teedle the Crackhead Grunt. =) [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 01:24, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Sorry it took me so long to respond, I made another archive and I still am working things out. Anyway, don't you remember? We agreed to make a funny article together here. I was wondering why you haven't edited it. Please, this is our article and I urge you to edit it...unless you don't want it, then I will remove the double property template. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 20:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC) IRC Sry it tookk me so long, im on.. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 18:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Any friend of Stephens is a friend of mine. Welcome back :) lol hi nice to seeya :P The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:21, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Your message to Meat and Taters